Melting
by JJ-senpai100
Summary: It figures that on one of the hottest days of summer, Jean and Marco's air conditioner would kick the bucket. Marco is forced to listen to his boyfriend complain about the insufferable heat, much to his dismay. His complaints stop, however, when Marco finally does something sensible. He takes off his shirt. Modern Day AU.


**A oneshot requested on my blog by a dear friend of mine, _xthereal_.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, all the titans would be wearing miniskirts. **

"Why does it always have to be so goddamn _hot?!_" Jean cries angrily, placing his hands over his sweat covered face.

An exasperated sigh escaped the lips of said man's boyfriend, Marco watching as the irritable man tossed and turned on their couch, desperately trying to find a position that was comfortable in the insufferable heat that was their house. It was smack-dab in the middle of summer and of course it would be their dumb luck that the air conditioner would break, leaving them with only a tiny fan in the corner that they'd miraculously found in the hall closet.

"It's not _always _this hot, Jean." Marco points out, hunched over in the living room's love seat as he fanned himself with a piece of paper.

The younger man grumbled a few obscene words into one of the couch cushions, obviously not in the mood to be corrected. This suffocating heat wasn't doing anything to help with his foul mood. Both Marco and himself had been reduced to their most light-weight tank tops and shorts, something that Jean would usually be _very _happy about if it wasn't for it feeling like they were in a _goddamn desert. _They had been suffering all day, the air conditioner kicking the bucket at two in the morning, and now Marco finally decided to do something sensible.

He took off his shirt.

Hearing the slight shuffle of clothing, Jean curiously looked up from the cushion he had buried his face in. Well dammit all if the temperature didn't rise by about ten degrees as he gazed upon his boyfriend's beautifully freckled upper body. He had always thought that Marco had the most gorgeously adorable body he'd ever seen, gorgeous in build and adorable being littered in tiny freckles, and that didn't change now as the older male let his tank top pool to the floor. Jean watched as the ravenet sighed in relief as a bit more air was allowed to make contact with his chest, although it was obvious from the sweat coating his skin that he was far from cooling off. And now, that went double for Jean.

"What?" Marco asked curiously, finally noticing the other's gaze.

Jean continued to stare at him for another good minute or two before explaining. "Its already hot as hell in here and you just had to go and make it worse."

It took Marco a second to figure out what the other was talking about, letting out a small laugh when it finally clicked with him. Shaking his head in amusement, obviously not taking what Jean said seriously, Marco began making his way to the kitchen that was located directly across the hall. "I'm going to get us some ice to cool off." He informed before disappearing into the kitchen.

The back of the couch was facing the kitchen so Jean lost sight of his boyfriend pretty fast, much to his disappointment. Of all the damn times to get hot and bothered.

Jean continued to lay on the couch as he listened to Marco move about the kitchen, fidgeting every once in a while to try and keep any more heat from spreading to his pelvic region. Of course with the image of his shirtless, sweaty boyfriend still in his head, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

With a rather frustrated huff, Jean jerked up from his position on the couch and stiffly made his way into the kitchen. When he got there, Marco's back was facing him as he poured water into two tall glasses on the counter, two smaller glasses sitting next to them filled with just ice. Jean silently made his way over and slipped his arms around his unsuspecting boyfriend's waist, nearly causing him to drop the jug of water in his hand.

"Jean!" the freckled man chastised, turning his head just a bit to give him a disapproving look. "Don't do that! You almost made me drop the water..."

Jean ignored his boyfriend's pouting and tightened his arm around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "You're really not fair." He informed, earning a raised eyebrow that he couldn't see from the freckled man in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"You made my dick hard."

Thank god Marco had already put the water container down, for it surely would have been sent sliding across the floor as the freckled man fumbled and tried to come up with some sort of reasonable response to that.

When no response came, Jean simply pressed his face into the side of Marco's neck and breathed deeply. To him, Marco had one of the most calming scents that had ever been introduced to his nose; a scent of vanilla with just a touch of pine thrown in.

After a moment or so of simply standing there and enjoying each others' presence, Jean reached around the taller man and picked up one of the ice cubes from the closest glass to him. He placed half of it into his mouth and bit down on it with his teeth to keep it in place, letting out a small, demanding grunt in his boyfriend's direction. Reading the younger man like a book, Marco laughed softly and turned around in his arms, his freckled cheeks dusted pink as he once again shook his head in amusement.

His boyfriend really was too much to handle sometimes.

Leaning forward, Marco wrapped his lips around the other end of the ice cube, gently connecting them with Jean's. Humming contently, Jean used his thumbs to rub small circles into the other's back as he sucked on the ice cube, Marco doing the same in return. It didn't take long for the frozen cube to begin melting in their mouths. Once it had shrunken small enough, Jean slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, letting the ice roll back and forth from one warm cavern to the other before melting completely. With the ice now gone, their tongues were granted free access to each others' mouths, something they took advantage of completely. Pushing Marco up against the counter, Jean began putting more force into the kiss, one hand leaving the other's waist to bury itself in a head of dark hair. Their heated session continued for another minute or so before they both pulled back in desperate need of air.

"Couch. Now." Jean breathed, taking hold of the other's wrist and tugging him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Within a few quick strides they were at the couch, poor Marco more or less shoved onto it as Jean took position over top of him, peppering his neck and chest with loving kisses. Marco could help but give a small smile as his boyfriend gave him the loving attention that he swore he didn't even deserve sometimes. Jean treated him so well, even when he himself was going through a hard time.

Marco brought the other's face back up to bring him into another kiss, running his hands through Jean's hair as the other began working on removing his pants. Chuckling softly, Marco pulled back just a bit and gave him a suspicious look.

"Just a while ago you were complaining about it being too hot, and now you're wanting to have sex? You do realize that will make the room seem even hotter, right?" He asked, not wanting to deal with Jean's complaining afterwards of it feeling like a furnace in the house.

Jean rolled his eyes as he unzipped Marco's short, giving him his usual confident grin. "Well, you know. I'm willing to put up with the heat if it's for you."

Marco's cheeks burned a deep red at the sweet sentiment, smiling widely as he pulled him down into another kiss. In minutes, all of their clothes were discarded onto the floor, bodies now pressed closely together in the middle of the heated room. Their hips rolled together sensually, causing both of them to groan as sparks ran up and down their spines. Jean reached down between their bodies and took both of their arousals in his hands, giving them a few firm strokes as he leaned down to nip at Marco's neck. The freckled beauty beneath him moaned softly, his hips arching off the couch just a bit as Jean continued to rub their cocks together in the most wonderful rhythm.

He didn't keep it up for long though, quickly becoming impatient in the sweltering room as he craved to be surrounded by the heat that was Marco.

"Do we have any lube in here?" Jean mumbled between kisses to the other's neck.

Marco snorted softly at that. Figures that Jean would wait until now to ask such a question. "I think I saw some in the drawer of the little table right there. Which, by the way, is a _terrible _place to put something like that."

Grinning at his boyfriend's reprimanding tone, Jean reached over Marco's head and pulled open the drawer to the little table set next to the couch, rummaging around until his fingers finally wrapped around the slim tube he was looking for. He pulled it out and held it up triumphantly for the other to see. "Well, its coming in handy _now_ isn't it?" He chuckled as he opened the tube and squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand.

It really was a bad place to put it, though. Any house guest could easily look inside and see it just lying there. Of course, Jean would never admit to such a thing.

Tossing the tube onto the coffee table, Jean wrapped his lubed up hand back around their cocks, quickly picking up where he left off. Like always, Marco practically melted under the other's touch as the lube spread over their heated needs.

I wasn't long after before Jean began gently pressing into Marco, his gaze never leaving his freckled face as he entered, making sure that no pain came to his being. A few more seconds passed by and Jean was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend, gently running his hands down his sides in a soothing way. He waited a moment before moving, watching the emotions dance over Marco's face as he pulled out almost all the way, snapping his hips forward in one fluid motion not a second later. As Marco moaned under him, Jean slowly began working his way up to a nice pace. He quickly moved in and out of the freckled beauty beneath him, practically drinking up the melodic sounds that poured from his throat.

Angling his hips a bit on the next thrust, Jean smiled as Marco suddenly cried out loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure as his back arched a bit.

Found it.

At that point, Jean began to pick up speed, his thrusts becoming more erratic as Marco's moans rose in volume. He tightly gripped Marco's freckled hips as he drove into him, heat pooling in his groin with each passing moment. Judging by the slight pitch in Marco's voice with each thrust, he was getting close too.

A groan slipped through Jean's lips as he felt Marco's nails rake down his back. They didn't dig in too deep, though, Marco having felt guilty over the first time he left some major marks on Jean's back. He was just a sweetheart like that.

Jean's thrusts quickly began to lose rhythm as Marco arched under him, his nails digging into the couch cushion beneath him. After a few more thrusts, Marco cried out loudly as he came, coating both of their stomach as his walls clamped down around him. Jean groaned at the tight heat, cursing loudly not a second later as the dam broke. He rode out his orgasm as Marco continued to gasp and groan under him, the freckles on his cheeks nearly invisible due to the red that had spread there.

The moment finally dulled down to a buzz as Jean pulled out of the man beneath him, laying down next to him with a grunt before pressing a kiss to his temple. "You know, I think it felt even better with it being hot in the house." Jean mused, giving his boyfriend a cheeky grin.

Marco laughed softly and rolled over onto his side to press a bit closer to Jean, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "Mmm...I agree. I think I wouldn't mind doing it more often if it felt like this in the house." He teased, closing his eyes as a wave of sluggishness hit him.

Jean went strangely silent at his comment. A minute or so went by before he rose from the couch and made a beeline for the kitchen. The suddenly action startled Marco out of his dozing state, making him sit up a bit to peak over the back of the couch.

"...Jean?" He called out curiously, wondering what had gotten the man so worked up.

Jean emerged from the kitchen a minute later with a mallet in his hand, turning the corner and disappearing down the hall as he muttered something about the air conditioner under his breath. Panicking, Marco quickly rose from the couch and chased after him, ignoring the slight sting in his behind.

"Jean, I was just kidding! Don't you dare touch that air conditioner!"

**Well, there you go!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed! If you'd like to request a oneshot for a ship you like then just go to my blog on tumblr which is: fuckingpencilpushers**

**Please review!**


End file.
